


Recovery

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery from an Illness, because its how i do, its all very soft, just a little vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Alex wakes up from his fever haze to see something that makes him feel warm in a different way than his fever did.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Kudos: 3





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Look, for anyone who listened to the Bite Marks special, you can't tell me that you _didn't_ picture Ben when he described Stone curled up in a chair. Just a little thing I wrote and immediately forgot right after the second episode came out.

Alex blinked as consciousness slowly came back to him. He still felt like shit, but not as bad as he had been, or well thought he had been. He had only the vaguest memory from the past few hours? days? week? He abruptly realized he had absolutely no knowledge of how much time had passed since he caught whatever flu/cold/bug had absolutely kicked his ass. 

By this point he could actually process what he was looking at, and what he saw made him feel warm in a completely different way than the fever had. Ben had pulled a chair up close to his bedside, and was currently sat with his legs pulled up, chin resting on his knees. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days, beard overtaking his usual mustache. His eyes were closed, and looked to be lightly dozing. One of his hands was wrapped around his legs holding them in place, but the other was resting on the bed, like he was reaching out to Alex, just wanting to be as close as he could be without disturbing him. Alex managed to pull one of his hands out from under the (many) blankets, and slip his hand into Ben's. Who’s hand automatically squeezed his own which made Alex smile softly. He could already feel his eyes starting to shut again, exhaustion from recovery still strong, but he was much more comfortable now with the knowledge that Ben was watching over him, keeping him company.


End file.
